Hide and Seek
by Siy
Summary: [Pairing: DeidaraSakura, lemons]Sakura has a mission in the mist and got seperated from her team. Unlucky for her, she meets a Akatsuki member, Deidara. What will happen?[working on sequal]


My...O: First Deidara/Sakura fanfic! And, it will be a **one-shot! **I say this because with my other story, "Human Doll" people wanted I updated xx but it was a one-shot XD But, I'll continue with it. Anyways! I hope you will like this one! XD It's my first Deidara/Sakura one, on request from a friend, her name here is,narutofan4ever, thank you very much for being my beta! XD And, so, this story is for you, because you wanted more Deidara/Sakura fanfics. Enjoy it!

* * *

On a nice warm day somewhere in the Mist was a kunoichi running for her life, when she got separated from her team she stumbled upon a Akatsuki member, Deidara. Since his teammate, Sasori from the Red Sand dead is he has to do their missions alone and he was here probably from the Jinchuriken. When she saw him she wanted to disappear as soon as possible again, but before she turned around, making herself ready to run away.

But...unfortuanaly she stood on a stick which broke and being Akatsuki you have to be every second alert, when she looked behind her he was gone so she hid herself behind a tree and looked around. But before she knew it there was a tall Akatsuki member in front of her, with long blonde hair, one blue eye and he was grinning at her. Then she turned around the tree and runned as fast as she could, hoping to find her team.

Looking behind her or the Akatsuki member was behind her, she saw noone and hid as fast as she could behind the bush, hiding her chakra and trying to calm herself.

Waiting 10 minutes or she would hear someone come or not she managed to stand up and thought she got rid of the Akatsuki member, but how foolish can you be? Akatsuki's are powerful Missing-nins who aren't stupid. When she got up and started to look around her she felt her heartbeat in her ears and thought she heard something behind her whistle.

Turning around as fast as she could she saw nothing. Sighing she closed her eyes and went with her hand trough her hair. Looking back up she wondered where she was, she lost her team when they were under attack. Typical Mist-nins...Always using mist to attack. Damnit, don't they know you can loose your teammates? Inner Sakura said trying to hit them in her head. Sighing she silently agreed with her inner mind.

The next thing that happened she was pinned with her front against a tree by someone. Sakura gasped when the person pressed her against the tree she felt her breasts starting to ach from the pressure. She felt something cold and sharp against the back of her head. Slowly moving her head to the side so she was with her left half of her face pressed against the tree she saw the Akatsuki member she was running for, again with a grin on his face. Wait...Who says he's a he? He looks like a girl to me! Maybe he is? I never knew Akatsuki had females in the organization! Maybe he's a he?

Confused by herself she forgot the Akatsuki member but when she felt him press the kunai tighter she got back to the point where she was now.

"Yeah...Who are you?" He asked.

"Why should I tell you!" she spat out, feeling his arm on her back press her tighter against the tree she winced because the pressure on her breasts.

"You said? Yeah.." He grinned

"Ha-Haruno Sakura" She bit her lip for being so weak now.

"A-...And you?" she asked breathless

"The name is Deidara, yeah... What is a girl like you doing here? Don't you know it is dangerous walking alone in a forest..." He inched closer to her ear and saw her eyes widening in shock which made him chuckle "...There might be Akatsuki out, yeah.." He stated, grinning.

Feeling his breathing on her cheek she blushed from the closeness, she could feel his muscular chest against her back which was another reason that she was blushing. Yeah? What could she do about it? She was 17 years old, busy busy busy with working in the hospital and going on missions! She didn't really had the time for guys, so excuse her.

"Wh...What do y-you want.."

"...Looking for the Jinchuriken...Yeah.. But it will take me some time, so why not having a bit fun, Yeah?" he asked seeing her blush appear on her cheeks he grinned.

Suddenly she was turned around and looked straight in Deidara's face with the usual grin on his face, her eyes traveled down to his lips, firm and full. Seeing his grin grew wider she looked back up at Deidara's right blue eye, seeing the amusing flash in his eye. "F-fun...?" she asked.

Leaning closer again so his mouth was by her left ear he answered her huskily "Fun...yeah.." Gasping when she felt him nibble on her ear lobe her hands automatically clutched on his cloak. Feeling him bite down on her earlobe shit bit her lip down, not wanting to scream. "L-...Let go of m-me" she said breathless.

"Leaving so soon? Yeah...I first want my fun, being her a weak without companion...Now, you don't want to leave, yeah?" Before she could answer him she felt his lips against hers and felt her eyes widening, feeling his lips mold against her she slid her hands in his hair, she felt him grin against her grin against her lips and let his tongue demand entrance.

Realizing what she was doing she took her hands out his hair and broke the kiss, panting. "N-no..." she said

"No? Yeah..."

Feeling his chest against hers and her back against the tree she saw scared. "You're t-too clo-close." She whispered, looking away.

Gasping she nearly jumped away if not his body was pressed against hers, she felt something hard against her thigh, already knowing what it was she started to squirm "Get off!" she said with determination. "I told you before...Yeah...I want some fun" Looking down out his right eye.

"No!" She tried to take out a kunai out her kunai holster but before she had a chance to get to it her wrist was grasped and pinned against the tree.

"I don't think you have a choice in this, Sakura-chan" he chuckled.

Before she knew it he was gone and she slid down the tree till she sat on her butt and pulled her knees to her, hugging them. 'I have to get away from here' She stood up and started to run as fast as she could. Before she knew it she was tripped and felt on her front, pressing her eyes tightly close she waited till the throbbing.

Making herself ready to stand back up she was turned around before she realized and looked in the face from a grinning Akatsuki member, Deidara.

"Waiting for me? Yeah...Don't worry, I'm here now.." Widening her eyes she started to squirm under him, which only made him arousal. Feeling the hard 'thing' against her thigh against Sakura stopped with moving and breathing, feeling her body go numb from being scared of it. Seeing that she stopped with all the moving Deidara grinned.

Moving his hand down he slit it under her shirt and made meaningless patterns on Sakura's belly. and moved up till his hand was under her left breast. Locking gazes with each other Sakura started to blush which made Deidara grin and then he brushed softly his lips against hers, what she thought was just imagine, but Deidara had kissed Sakura before. Feeling his lips mold against hers she responded slowly, feeling his tongue demand entrance she was unsure what to do.

When his hand squeezed her left breast she gasped and he let his tongue slid in her mouth, exploring her mouth. Softly moaning in their kiss he grinned and broke after a few moments away. Starting to massage her breast he saw her lips part slightly, when he played with her nipple he could feel her breath against his lips. Slowly going with his hand to her kunai holster he took one out and before she knew it he sliced trough it, revealing her white bra.

He smirked and did the same with her bra as he did with her shirt. Revealing her firm, not too big breasts. When he saw her nipples began to hard he grinned and looked up at, seeing her blush. Not breaking the eye contact he leaned down and licked her left nipple.

Feeling his hot warm tongue against her nipple, sending shivers down her spine and she started to try and push him away. Getting slight annoyed by her squirming and trying to push him away he grasped both her wrist and held them above her head. Taking her nipple in his mouth. He slowly started to suck on her nipple and felt her arch into his touch.

Shocked by the new sensations she felt from this she was unsure. She didn't save herself anymore for Sasuke...But she did not wanted to be taken by an Akatsuki member! Testing his grasp on her wrists she felt that he wouldn't let go of her. Looking back down at him she saw that he was still looking at her, and sucking on her nipple. Feeling him bite playful in her nipple she screamed.

Leaving her nipple Deidara climbed back on her so his lips hovered above hers, he felt her panting against him. "S-stop!" Grinning at this he shook slightly his head and captured her lips again with his. When he felt her respond he could feel the need for him in their kiss and slowly he let go of her wrists they flew up in his hair, pulling his head closer to mold their lips together more.

Slowly sliding his hands down her sides till they reached her pants he pulled them slightly down, wanting to know her reaction about this, when she didn't try to squirm or anything he slid his hand down until it resting on her butt. Breaking the kiss he stared in her eyes with his one clear eye. She saw the desire and lust in his eye and couldn't go back now anymore, she was trapped.

Feeling his hand squeeze her butt a bit she let a sigh escape from her lips. He looked back up at her and grinned, pushing her a bit up so he could get her pants down her butt. "Deidara..." she panted. When they locked their gazes again she bit her lip down and blushed. Not hearing anything more he got up on his knees and pulled her pants all the way off. Seeing her panties were still on he took the kunai again and slid trough the material.

Blushing from being naked in front of him, and he still had his clothes on she looked away and heard him chuckle. Settling his body on top of her again he whispered in her ear "You'll enjoy this...Yeah". Clutching her hands up to his cloak he started to unbutton his cloak and pushed it off his arms, seeing him only in his fish-net shirt and black pants.

He sat back and admired her purity and beauty. He knew she was a virgin, blushing every time he touched her..

Getting off his pants and boxers he leaned over her again and captured her lips with his, trying to avert her attention on something else then what would happen next. Feeling his member enter her she screamed in his mouth and broke apart from him, turning her head away from him, trying to hide her tears who flowed off her cheek.

Her vision blurred and she couldn't stop the tears who formed in her eyes, it was just too much, too painful. When she felt his hand cup her chin they locked gazes even if her vision was blurred, she still could see blonde hair. She didn't really care or he would see her cry or not, it was her first time, she couldn't help it, right?

When he slipped one hand between their joined bodies he played with her numb which made her arch in his touch. She saw his grin was off his face and re-placed with...Worry? No, she didn't know, and she was surely of that he wouldn't care, or did he?

When she got used of his length in her she sighed and closed her eyes waiting till he started to move.

He didn't know why or how, but somehow he cared about or he would hurt her or not. He was wondering why he was worrying about it, she wasn't the first one from whom he took the innocence, but she gave herself, she responded to him. And...she was the most beautiful girl he ever saw, pink hair and jade eyes! How many times do you see that in your life? If you are lucky once.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Sakura was surprised and opened her eyes, locking gazes with Deidara, she was surprised he asked her that. "Y-yes...Continue.." She mumbled, blushing. Feeling him leave her half of his length and thrust back in her hard. She winced and sank her teeth in her lip again, holding back the scream. Leaning down he kissed her with lust.

Kissing him back with equal lust in her kiss she snaked her arms around him and bucked slowly her hips to him. Leaving her again half of his lenght he thrust back in her harder then the first time and heard her moan. Starting to play with her breasts he tried to take her attention off the pain and on the thing that he was playing with her breasts.

Leaning down again he started to lick her neck while he continued to play with her breasts, and thrust in her again harder then he did before. Snaking her arms around his neck she held on for dear life when she felt him going harder and closed her eyes tightly pressing her knees against his waist she heard him groan.

"Sakura..." with one final thrust he hit came and heard her scream out her climax.

He almost collapsed on her but planted his arms next to hers and leaned down to kiss her with raw desire. Feeling him leave her she moaned in his mouth and gave him the chance to slide his tongue in her mouth and coax her tongue with his.

When they broke apart Sakura looked him in his right eye and wondered what would happen now, would he kill her? Would he take her with him and torture her? Or have his way whenever he wants to?

"Sakrua..." He was trying to look for his words, he just knew the god damn girl, it was already weird that he didn't want that she would feel too much pain from what just happened, was he becoming soft? Maybe it was because Sasori wasn't around anymore. He enjoyed the endless battles with Sasori, sometimes going to a town, killing innocent people, taking the innocence from females.

Yet, this girl made him feel different, maybe it was because she had pink hair? She looked like a Goddes...God, was he becoming addicted to her or what? Getting out of his trains of thoughts he heard Sakura

"Yes...?" She said quietly

Trying to look for his words for how to tell her... he suddenly heard someone screaming for her name, and she did hear it as well.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHAN"

She already knew who that was, her team was near, and Deidara still lied on top of her naked, just as her.

"...We will meet again." By that he stood up and took his clothes and cloak and got them back on. Glancing down at the girl again he gritted his teeth and turned around and dissapeared.

She was confused, he didn't kill her, he didn't took her with him...All he said they would meet again.. Looking around she took her clothes and got them back on when she saw something orange running her, she wasn't really surprised that Naruto jumped on her and hugged her so tight she had problems with breathing.

"Naruto! I am fine! I just got lost." Pushing him off her he sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head. "Ne, ne, Sakura...? You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, now stop asking or I'll make you into sushi!" She didn't really wanted to sound like that, but the moments she just had with Deidara made her confused. And, would she be happy to see him again? Seeing Sasuke and Kakashi standing next to her. "So...What happened?"

"Oh, nothing" she smiled.

Kakashi and Sasuke looked like they didn't believe her... But they knew they would never know, Sakura was good at hiding things from them, no matter what they did, she never would tell.

Her thoughts were with Deidara... Would they meet again..?

* * *

And? What do you think? I hope you liked it...And I hope you wont send me a message with "You should kill yourself" Because, I had one message from someone with that, and all...xx; I write because it is fun, and ... I got a big fantasy .. according to Jef! XD My good friend. Okay, so, I hope you liked it! And, I'd like to know what you think of it xD so, maybe I'll write some other Deidara/Sakura fanfics aswell...But now my attention will go to "Human Doll" and "Turning sides?" Sometimes I'll write another one-shot, depends who, Sasori, Deidara, or Itachi xD Bye! Siy.


End file.
